


In a Getaway Car (Left you in a motel Bar)

by Kaitness04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Harry, Boss Harry, Butt Plugs, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Forced Marriage, Gang Leader Harry, Gangs, Innocent Louis, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Harry, Older Harry, Sub Louis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitness04/pseuds/Kaitness04
Summary: "If You want me," Louis panted as he glared at Harry "come and get me."Harry paused, he swapped his hand under his his chin thoughtfully and tilted his head to look him in the eye and said "In what way darling, don't get me wrong but both involve ropes and its an important distinction to make before we proceed."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Im back with the new story. Please tell me if there's any mistakes. I didn't beta checked it. 
> 
> I know everyone is waiting for my Enchanting Glory update, but this ideas was stuck in my head and i couldn't get it out of my ming.  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes.

_You better run from me_

_Before I take your soul_

Louis knew he was fucked as soon he heard the banging on his door. It wasn't any ordinary banging, it was a threat, a promise, a comand. 

He knew if he didn't open the door in a few seconds it'll be shattered in pieces within next few minutes.

He looked around his apartment at the life he had created. Everything in this apartment was hard earned. He spent days and nights working, just so he can have a life he wanted. Freedom. Every surface tell a story of the wound he got along the way, every little thing is a living proof that he could have the life of freedom he always wanted if he wasn't so unlucky.

"Louis, open the door. " came the most calming voice, filled with authority and threat. It was the voice that made him shiver even after 5 years of being apart. It was the same voice that belongs to his most erotic and exotic dreams. It was the voice he's been running away from.

He looked around one more time in the room, pulling his hair out.

"Think, think, think, louis. You can't gave away everything this easily." 

He pulled out a bag from his cupboard, a bag that was filled with his clothes, money all the essentials. He knew this moment will come one day and he was prepared for it but he still couldn't believe that the moment is here. 

5 years of hard work gone wasted. He is where he started all those years ago.

With teary eyes he pulled out his bag, and car keys and looked outside the window. His apartment was on 2nd floor, he knew it won't be a hard fall. He'll live, he won't be injured that badly. He would most likely to have sprained his feet. But the real threat was the people outside and below his building. They weren't sure where he was but they were keeping an eye on the whole building. They were waiting for his escape.

"Of course" He thought bitterly. Harry wasn't stupid. He knew he'd try to run, again. He came prepared. Louis knew that this whole area is covered with Harry's men. They'll most likely to know everything about him. How he looks, what to look for and who to contact in case he escaped. He's ready to abduct him just like a wild bird.

"I know you are in there, I'm giving you the chance to open the door, to save your dignity. I will forget everything and accept you. But if you don't open the door in the next five minutes, God Help me Louis, I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming and a leash on you." Came the voice again. This time it was serious. This time the calmness was gone and it was filled with authority and threat. Louis knew he wasn't kidding. After all he was the man of his words.

Louis flinched at his comment. He looked around the room one last time and ran towards the toilet. He grabbed his only few pictures still around on the table and put them in his bag. Now the apartment was bland and lacking any sort of comfort and his personal touch. It looked same as the day he moved into the apartment. His few things were scattered around the house. Like the cereal packs, soda and bear cans, A few of his clothes and utilities. But he didn't have the time to pack everything. This time he messed up. Someone recognized him he wasn't sure how.

He open the toilet door, and ran towards the toilet seat, he closed the lid and stand on it to open the window above the flush. As soon the window opened he grabbed his phone and texted

"He's here"

"Meet me in the back alley im about to jump. Prepare my car."

"Hurry."

" _ **On it**_ " Came the response.

He put the mobile back into his pocket and grabbed the window. He lifted his feet and climbed on the flush towards the window. After a few difficulties he climbed onto the window and sat there, his one leg hanging in the bathroom and the other inthe back alley.

He looked outside for any Outlookers. When the coast was clear and he was about to unclimbed outside he heard his front door banged open. He's here he thought to himself. 

In his haste, he jumped outside, on the little shade of first floor. He crouched down and looked around frantically for anyone, someone looking for him. But the alley was dark and quiet like always. 

He had tried this route many times. Just in case he was ever found. He always thought harry would have forgotten about him by now. But after two years when he saw people looking for him in his old hometown, he knew his answer. He grabbed his things that day and left the city and moved to Queens. When he was found there too, he realized, a little too late, that Harry is not going to stop looking for him until he's found. 

He changed his appearance, because his feminine looks were making it easier for people to recognize him. He joined gym, earned some body muscles. Grew a beard, stopped wearing strips shirts and suspenders and start wearing tank tops and jeans. He grew his hair out and started using lenses instead of glasses. He became a man at an early age.

As soon he jumped on the floor he heard his voice again. "Don't you dare, Louis" Harry said from above him. He was looking at him through the window he just jumped out of.

Louis felt the Shivers down his spine when he heard the command in his voice, again. He panicked, his heart thumping loudly. He looked up at the window and glared at harry. 

He stared at the man who is his husband, his dom and most importantly his ex leader. Things could have been great if he wasn't matched to his own boss as a sub. Things changed after the results came. 

"If you dared to move a single step you wouldn't be able to move for a month. Im ready to forget everything. We'd start over, I will not hold anything to you. But if you do this then God Help us all." Harry said calmly as he, too, has climbed on the window. Louis was so enthralled to see him again after all these years that he didn't noticed him climbing. But as soon those words left Harry's mouth he snapped out of his trance. 

He threw a finger at harry and ran towards the car he knew was waiting.

"God damnit, Louis. Make sure you are never get found again louis." harry said behind him as he jumped out of the window and ran after him.

"You know wherever you go, I will follow you. I will always follow you. No matter where you hide, I will always find you. And this time I find you, I will chain you to my bed and by the time I will be done with you, you'll be the little obedient boy you were before you pulled that stunt on me." Harry called behind him as he ran behind to follow him. No matter how much he works out he was no match for Harry. Harry was a dom so he was physically stronger than Louis.

With tears in his eyes, Louis ran a little bit faster. He was panting, his breath was coming short and the car was still a few meters away from him. He had to make sure Niall wouldn't be seen because if he did he would be in so much trouble because He was trying to snatch a Sub from a dom. Harry will never forgive a betrayal like this. He was running as fast as he could. He couldn't let all his hard work let waste. He had earned his freedom. Just because a test thinks he's a sub doesn't mean he had to give up his freedom to dom like harry. Harry was a strict and typical dom. No matter what Louis' position was before the results, after that he wanted him to be his sub and stay at home. 

They got married the next day they got tested. It was a huge deal. Even though louis wasn't happy about the arrangement, and being sub. He knew Harry, he thought, he was Harry's second hand, Harry wouldn't change things that much. Harry wouldn't want him at home as a trophy wife. But boy, he was wrong. As soon they got married and transferred to their room Harry pulled out the rules. And according to them Harry wanted to claim him, own his soul and body. He wanted complete control of him. From what he eats to what he wears and how many glasses of water he drinks, Everything. With each rule, louis' heart broke a little bit more. 

He decided then and there that he was not going to be someone's trophy wife and gave up his dreams and freedom. As soon Harry went out of the room to attend to some matters, Louis picked up his bags, and left through the window. Right under Harry's Nose. He has been running from Harry to until this day.

Louis ssaw the car in front of him. He saw that Niall had started the car and when he saw Louis close to it he covered his face and hands fully so he wouldn't be recognizable. Harry was a few feet away from him, he turned his head and saw that Naill had opened the car door for him. He looked back at Harry and yelled

"If You want me," Louis panted as he threw a look at Harry, "Come and get me."

Harry paused, he swapped his hand under his chin thoughtfully and tilted his head to look him in the eye and said "In what way darling, don't get me wrong but both involve ropes and it's an important distinction to make before we proceed." Louis breath stuttered at his comment. This man behind him was the reason behind many of his wet dreams when he was just a boy. 

He was about to enter the car when he felt hands on his waist pulling him away from the car. He kicked his legs on the person behind him, he squirmed in efforts to free himself. But the hold on his waist was getting stronger with each of his attempts. 

He saw people coming around the car blocking it. He saw a few people grabbing Niall out of the car. He let out a sob at that, he has ruined his friends life too. Naill was in huge trouble because he himself was a dom.

"Game over, baby." Harry whispered in his ear, calmly before he bit hard. He pulled him towards his chest to make him stop.

"I told you, I will always find you. You were, you are and you will Always be mine" Harry mumbled in his neck leaving feather kisses on his husband's neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmailing and sorta Public sex

It was the best of times, worst of crimes.

The first thing Louis noticed when he came up was darkness. He turned his head from left to right but the darkness was everywhere. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his eyes to the darkness but still couldn't see anything. He moved his head when he felt something soft crease his eye. Blindfold. That's why he couldn't see anything. He panicked and tried to remove the blind fold from his eyes but couldn't move them. He tried to snatch his hand forward but they were stopped again. The restraint on his hands was leaving angry red marks on his wrists. In his panicked state he was moving restlessly trying to free his hands when he heard the clink of his restraints. Chains. That's when the event came rushing down to him.

Harry has done exactly what he said he would do if he got caught. Louis' hands were chained and if his guess was right, the softness underneath him was to go by anything, he was chained to his bed. The room was filled with Harry's musky scent, tobacco and chocolate. At the realization tears leaked from his eyes. Everything he has worked so hard for was gone. All of his efforts, hard work was gone. He was caught, his freedom was gone.

He let out a loud sob, his shoulders shaking. He didn't want to cry but he felt helpless. He knew his freedom was over. He was matched 6 years ago, he ran and now his dom has found him trying to run with another dom. He didn't just ruin his life but Niall's too. 

He tried to break free from the chains, he squirmed, pulled at his restraints but Harry had made sure he wouldn't be able to get free. He tried to kick his legs in frustration, only to realize they too, were bound.He was bound tightly from head to toe. He lay there, helpless, pulling on his restraints from time to time and sobbing loudly. 

What felt like hours he felt a cool breeze sending shivers down his body. The Coldness was making goosebumps rise on his body. His heart was in his throat. He was fucked and he was fucked badly. He heard the door opening. Sweat started to gather on his brows. He gulped loudly and pulled at his restraints, only for the cuffs to cut deep in his writing. He yelped in pain but stopped moving when he heard Light footsteps.He turned his head towards the voice. But the room was dead silent. He couldn't hear anything.The silence and lack of senses making him anxious. He likes to be in control, to know what's going on around him. He has always been one step ahead of everyone and now not knowing what's going on, who is here, is making him go crazy. 

He felt some weight on his legs, but it was gone as soon as it came. His senses were high alert, but he couldn't feel anything. He squirmed again in efforts to break free. That's when he felt it again, A feather light touch. He tried to move his leg away from the touch but couldn't. The fingers moved from his leg to his thigh in a slow torturous pace. He whimpered and tried to scurried away. But the hand moved from his thighs to his chest, flicking and pulling his nipples. He gasped at the sudden sensation and pain. His dick twitching his breath coming in short pants.

"Don't." He said, knowing fully well who these hands belong to.

His nipples were creased softly from over his shirt, his nipples became erect at the attention. The sensation was making his dick heavy in his pants. He whimpered and The hand left his nipples to his mouth. His cheeks were creased softly, he felt a thumb creasing his lips. He bit his lip harshly trying to move the hand away from his lips and turned his head away from the hand. His face was grabbed and turned back to its previous place, his lips were freed from the cage of his teeth. The thumb was back on creasing his lips softly till it was gone. Everything was gone. He was left with Utter silence and darkness, with his dick semi hard and uncomfortable in his pants but he knew he wasn't alone in this room anymore. He felt something warm and soft on his lips again. He gasped, turning his face away from the lips but they were gone before he could move. 

After a few minutes of silence the blind fold was removed from his face. The room was illuminated with bright light. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to adjust to the light when his eyes fell on the person sitting near his bed. 

He was sitting with his legs crossed over others. His face blank of any expressions. His hands crossed on his chest. He was built, his hair was longer than Louis remembered. His cheek bones are even more prominent that now they can cut someone. His green eyes burning into his whole. Examining him from head to toe. When their eyes meet Louis huffs and pulls at the chains.

"Let me go" Louis sapt

Harry only raised an Unamused eyebrow at him from where he sat. 

"Unchain me this instant, Harry. This is unacceptable. You can't just pluck me away from my life. I finally had everything I wanted, I worked so hard for that life. You can't ruin everything." Louis yelled in anger, tears started to gather in his water line. He hoped Harry would just listen to him and let him go.

"I found you running away from me, Your dom, Your husband, with another dom. This is what you wanted? This is the life you've been talking about?" Harry said in a Calmest voice but his expressions were still cold, his eyes were burning deep in his soul. His gaze was so intense it was getting harder for Louis to keep the eye contact but Louis knew that if he wanted to be free he had to prove Harry that he wasn't the good match for him and that he wasn't his sub. 

Louis' blood ran cold at the comment. Shit. He started to sweat at the tone. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off

"You know it's a great offense to try to snatch a Sub from a Dom. You were not only disobeying me but what you did would be considered as cheating. And you know what they do to the Doms that help other subs cheat? especially the one that are unmatched?“ harry asked and Louis' blood ran cold.

" No" Louis cried. "You can't be serious"

"They are locked up in prison for a given amount of time, they are stripped away from their lands, jobs and belongings. They can't be tested. Hence they can't have their partners." 

Louis cried loudly at each word, of course they knew but Niall didn't care at that time. He wanted Louis to be happy so he did what he thought was right. He didn't just jeopardize his life but also his relationship with his only brother. Now, if Harry decided that Niall was snatching his sub, Niall would be alone for the rest of his life and it will all be because of Louis' selfishness. 

"I have a proposition for you " Harry's voice broke him out of his deep thoughts. Hi's head snapped towards him. 

"What?“ Louis asked meekly, already knowing the answer.

"End this little game of yours and Niall will be free. Stop running away from me and Be what you are supposed to be. My Sub" 

"So you wanted to fuck me," Louis asked bluntly. His own expressions turning cold and his voice rising a few octaves

"How many times? When will this end? How much of you do I have to endure?" Louis spat at Harry.

Of course that would be what Harry wanted. Harry was a man of ego and Louis running away from him was spoiling his reputation. Besides they haven't consumed their wedding. He was basically still a virgin and he was 24. He thought, maybe, Harry was looking for him because he felt something for His husband. Five years is a long time to keep looking for someone. A Man like Harry can have whoever they want no matter if he's matched or not. He could have easily said that he rejected his sub and he could get tested again. But instead of doing that he wasted his 5years looking for Louis, only to ask him to be his sub again. Louis sighed at the thought.

"Fucking you would be the minimum of the proposition. That won't be enough for the long run." Harry said and louis blushed. What was he thinking. 

'Of course' Louis thought to himself. Harry wanted to boost his ego. He wanted to make him feel inferior. Louis' expressions turned saddening without him noticing. He was just a playtoy. Just a Sub.

"I will fuck you when I want, where I want. How many times I want" Harry growled when he saw that Louis wasn't saying anything. "I want to own your body, mind and everything. I want to own you. I want to have full control of you. You do as i say. If you want to save Your friend, you will fulfill all of my fantasies without a question. You would do as I say, no question asked. And if you break a single one of my rules, question my order then the deal is off and you can goodbye to your precious little friend." Harry said as he stood up from the chair and hovered over him. 

"You have one minute to decide because my patience is running out."

With each sentence Louis' heart breaks a little more. It was the end of his freedom. If he decides to agree then he'll be a slave to harry. He had to do whatever Harry wanted him to do. If he did not, Niall's life will be ruined and he can't do that to his friend. His friend has already lost enough because of him. Niall was a dreamer. Louis remembered when they turned 20 He would always talk about how he was going to be successful that he'll keep his Match happy. He wanted to give his match everything, he wanted them yo feel the happiest person on earth and now it was all going to be waste if Louis decided he didn't agree. He has fucked up big time. If only he realised He was being tracked he would have ran sooner. He would has left the country like he did so many times before but this time he was too late.

"Times up," Harry said, looking at his watch. "I see you have made up your mind." He said moving away from him and pulling out his phone. "It was a shame to have Niall's life ruined." He dialed a number,

"Wait," Louis' voice called. Harry turned towards him with a raised eyebrow

"You won't back away from your words?" He asked helplessly. Harry's smile turned wicked at that

"Darling you have my words I won't as long as you won't." He smirked and Louis sighed nodding his head.

✨✨

It's been a week since their last conversation. Harry had prepared a contract which states:

If he broke any rule, disobeyed him in any way or questioned any of his requests,the deal is off.

He had to fulfill all of his fantasy, no matter how that made him feel. He'll be happy to serve his dom.

He'll be Happy to be called his Husband and will not try to deny his title as Mr.Styles.

He won't say no to him ever.

He will not run away from him ever again.

In exchange for this Harry gave full guarantee that Niall's future is safe and he can return to his previous postings in the gang.

Right now, he was on his way to his new house. They just signed the contract and picked up all of his important stuff that he wanted from his old place.

Harry was wearing his grey Gucci suit, his hair styled, his perfume was scenting the whole car. His lips were turned upwards in a smirk. He looks like the Dom he was meant to be . Louis on the other hand was wearing simple black jeans and a grey sweater. His hair was styled sideways. He was looking out of the car as he passed by the same road he had passed for the last two years. When Harry's voice broke trance.

"Unzip your pants and pull out your cock." 

Louis choked on his breath. If he had water in his mouth it would have splatter all over the car. His head whipped towards harry. His eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What?" He asked,unsure. Maybe he heard wrong.

"I'm sure you heard me, Pull out your cock and touch yourself." Harry turned to look at him, his eyes fell on his lap and thn to his eyes

Louis looked around at the traffic and turned to look at Harry, who was waiting for him to continue. "But Harry, there are–“ he started but was cut off by the man

" Are you disobeying and questioning me on the first day of our deal?" Harry tsked. his eyes fixated on his clothed dick which was now semi hard. Louis took a deep breath and unzipped his fly.

"Lower your pants to your knees" Louis lifted himself from the seat and unbuttoned his pants. He lowered his pants to his knees. his dick was semi hard but filling up quickly. He raised his eyes to look at Harry, only to realize he was already staring at his dick. His jaw clenched, his eyes dilated. His knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the wheel. 

Louis took a shuddery breath and raised his hand to touch his dick. 

"Tease yourself. Make a show of touching yourself." 

Louis did as he was commanded, he raised his finger and moved it in the underside of his cock. He felt it filling under his touch, he moved his finger upwards and swapped his finger on the slit. He bucked off the seat, moaning loudly at the sensation. He moved his finger down on his cock again. His touch lighter than feather, making himself crazy. He swapped his hand a few times on the slit making drops of cum coming out. He grabbed the cum of his fingers and moved it down on his dick. Using it as lube to wet himself. He threw his head back and grabbed his dick in one hand. Moving his hand up and down, slowly. He squeezed his dick in his fist, moaning filthy and continuing pleasuring himself. Forgetting where he was until he heard the car honk besides him. His movement stopped and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at the cars besides them. Signal. They were at signal. Suddenly he remembered where he was.

"I didn't say you can stop." Harry's voice said beside him. Louis turned to look at him, his eyes wide. His dick was still hard, sweat was forming on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and moved his hand again. Slowly.

"You will play with yourself the whole three hour ride. Each time you come your piece of clothing will come off and a toy will be inserted in you."

Louis' breath stutterd,he moaned loudly throwing his head back, his eyes closed and mouth agape. His hand moving slowly up and down on his dick. He was sweating, close to his first to many orgasms and he knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, i fid this. Lol. Sorry if its cringey. Ive never wrote smut.
> 
> Thoughts? Do you want me to continue?


	3. Chapter 3

_ This is why we can't have nice things _

_ Because you break them, i have to take them _

_ Away. _

  
  
  


“Are you going to sit in this car all day?” Harry asked and louis’ eyes snapped open. His face was sweaty, hair mess and mouth hung open. His hand was still working on his cock. He looked at Harry with wide , glazing eyes. His hand stuttered many times but a single pointed look from Harry kept him going. It's been 3 hours they’ve been traveling to Harry’s Private place and for almost three hours Louis has been playing with himself. He lost the count on how many times he had come before Harry put a Cock ring on him. 

Everytime he came Harry told him to use a toy on him and made him come. First it was vibrator,on his dick, that evil thing Louis now loathed made him come almost thrice. It was evil, he couldn’t control his expressions and it seems like Harry enjoyed it. After the third time Louis looked at Harry with begging expressions, hoping Harry would ask him to stop using him and for his pure luck he did. But before that he told Louis he needs to lose his clothing too. Louis thought he was kidding, there’s no way he would be naked in a moving car where anyone can see him. WHen he didn’t do anything Harry simply looked at him and asked “Are you disobeying me?" 

Louis sent a deadly glare in his direction and unbuttoned his shirt, His already halfway pants and boxers. He was sitting in a moving car naked, with a cock ring on. His cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He grabbed the shirt on his side tightly in a fist mentally Cursing Harry and whoever thought he was a sub. 

Even though he was naked Harry didn't spare him more than a single glance. His hands were knuckle white on the wheel. He handed Louis a plug and commanded him to plug himself. Louis looked at him in disbelief before realising it was useless and started preparing himself for the plug. He was about to put the plug on him when Harry stopped and told him to keep fingering himself. He glared at Harry but averted his gaze outside the window and his eyes widened. They were in the middle of heavy traffic. Anyone could just turn their head a little and they could have a full show. Louis whimpered and Turned to Harry and spat "Do you think it's some kind of a joke? Anyone can look inside the car and I'm here sitting naked in the front seat, with a cock ring on, Harry." 

Harry looked outside the car with bored expressions and turned to look at him. He stared at him up and down and said "So what? You are a Sub. They would know what you are. It's not like Pride and Shame are important for a sub." With that he motioned him to continue. Louis was already two fingers in, he took a deep breath and inserted his third finger. His face was sweaty, his breath stuttering but he bit his lips to avoid moaning. As long as the traffic was jammed Harry kept looking at his face, his face turned even more red. He sent a filthy glare at Harry who in return only smirked. Harry's eye stayed on his ring clad Cock and his rise and fall of hips in effort to thrust his fingers in.

Harry stopped him when the traffic started and told him to put the plug in. With shaking hands, he took the plug from the compartment and started pushing in. He was fully hard, ready to come but due to the ring, he couldn't. When the plug was fully nested in him. He sat down on his seat as comfortably as he could and surprisingly Harry didn't say a word about anything. He didn't tell him to play with himself or anything. He let him take a breath for almost an half an hour. After playing with himself for almost an hour this felt like heaven.

Louis was almost asleep when he jumped awake from the buzzing feeling. He took a sharp intake of breath to calm his beating heart. He looked around but there was nothing buzzing. Harry was driving his car, his phone was in front of them in the compartment along with his own phone. 'Must be a jump' he thought to himself. He shifted slightly in his seat, only to realize the plug nestled more deeply into him. He let out a tiny whimper and settled down again. That's when he felt it again and his eyes widened because it wasn't a jump or phone. It was coming from the plug that was inside him.

He looked at Harry's hand and one of them was holding a tiny black remote. He swiped his finger on the remote and the buzzing increased. He felt the vibration of it all over his body. He tried to suppress his moan but it was too much. He was already on edge for 15 minutes and the constant buzzing and vibrating making it hard for him to control himself. His lips were bleeding from how hard he was biting. He arched his back from the seat only to be pushed back by Harry's hand. Harry's hand pushed him back and put a pressure on his hips making the vibration against his spot. 

"I wanna come, please harry." He choked out the words in between his tiny whimpers. 

"Please Harry." He moaned loudly. He Hoped that it would have worked so that Maybe Harry would let him get away with it. But, oh boy, was he dreaming. His moan only encouraged Harry to increase the speed to its fullest. Making louis moan and arch from his seat even more. He was getting frustrated more and more with each passing minute. He moved his hands to take off the ring only to be stopped by harry. "Are you sure you wanna do this, pet?" 

After that louis spent the whole way moaning and crying with the vibrator to its fullest. His dick was leaking despite the ring. And he was on the brink of passing out due to the constant edging. 

That's how when his vibrator stopped he didn't realize nor that they were already at Harry's place or Harry was waiting for him to come out of the car. "Come on, or do you want any other road trip, Pet?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. Louis sat there panting before he grabbed his shirt and putting it on.

"And what makes you think you are allowed to do as you wish?" Harry commented, Louis had snapped towards him. One arm inside of his shirt other holding it open

"What do you mean?"

"These clothes, when did I tell you you can wear them?" 

"Um.." Louis looked at him in disbelief "aren't you the one saying i need to get out of the car. Clearly you didn't mean naked." Louis exasperatedly asked but when he didn't get any response from Harry his eyes widened "Harry, you seriously cannot mean it." Harry only raised his eyebrows in retaliation and smirked as he left his side and moved to the trunk. He threw some clothes at louis' direction.

"What the fuck." Louis exclaimed as he looked at the clothes given to him. It was nothing but a black thong and a black sports bra without the push ups.

"These are clothes Pets in Esos wear. Now that we are in esos get used to them, Esos is different from the slum, You've been used to."

"Harry," Louis mumbled but Harry only pulled out his phone and played something, making Louis frozen in his spot.

_ "Tell me, Louis, why are you in this position?" _

_ Louis' hands were bound behind, he was on his knees almost naked except for his boxers. He looked at Harry with teary eyes. _

_ "Harry," He whispered _

_ "Pet, why are you here. Confess so we can proceed." Harry said looking at him. Louis hung his head low and took a shuddering breath _

_ "After Two weeks of our marriage, which I fully consented to, I ran away. I left you without a word and hid my identity and status from everyone. I make everyone around me believe I was a Dom when I'm in fact a Sub. I ran away With Niall, who is also a dom. And when you found me I was ready to run away from you again."  _

_ "Have you been living with Niall all these years?" Harry asked with calmest expressions. _

_ "I've been living with Niall and a few other fellows.."  _

_ "Who are they?" _

_ "I won't tell you. They did nothing wrong, just helped us find a place and helped us settle down."  _

_ "Did you fuck Niall or any of your fellows?" Harry asked and louis froze  _

_ "Niall is like my brother, we did nothing." He mumbled, still looking down. Tears were flowing from his eyes freely. _

_ "And what about other guys? Have you ever cheated on me?" Harry asked, his voice was getting angrier.  _

_ "We never consume our marriage. It was only on papers." Louis shouted but took a sharp breath when Harry was in his face for a second. He grabbed his jaw tightly in hand and glared at him "Just because I didn't Fuck you didn't mean we were not married. I am your Dom, Husband by law. You did not just run away from me with another Dom but you also cheated on me." He yelled him in the face. Louis flinched at his tone.  _

_ "You let someone touch what's mine. I will never forget that. Now we know what we are dealing with should we proceed with the contract?" He asked as he let go of his jaw and he turned his back towards Louis. Louis nodded his head  _

'Y...you recorded it?"Louis asked, fear lacing his voice.

"I have a Confession from you, in case you decide to back away from the contract. Now all I need to do is give this to the council and You will be sent to the pet house for auction and Niall and all those Doms will be killed." He said pointedly

"Council?" Louis asked, afraid of the answer. 

"You are a Pet of Styles of Midas." With that he turned away

"I'm expecting you to be dressed in 5 minutes." With that he left.

Louis sat there frozen and mouth agape. Midas. NO.

The world was divided in three portions. Midas, elites and the slum. 

Slum was the part where Louis ran to. The area which didn't participate in the dom/sub lifestyle. It was a poor area, more often than not there were fights breakout. This area had small houses, little jobs like shops, waitresses, strippers and thugs. 

The elites were high above the ranks, they were rich. They are the most prominent part of the Auction system. This part, train pets, sell them and make money from them. They have all the high professions like scientists, Engineerings. To control these parts were Mafia guys. The time Louis left Esos harry was Elites leader. He was the boss and that's why him having a sub Husband was a huge deal. 

Then comes the Midas.The top guys. They are the kings and rulers of the world. They are the one who created the Pet system. They make sure every elite who registers as Dom gets a pet sub. Everything that happens in esos happens on their command.

Harry was midas of Esos. Harry is Midas of Esos. Harry has been promoted. He was Fucked. Being a midas comes with responsibilities, one of them was to train their Sub. Harry was already a strict dom because he was an elite but now. 

"I need to run away from this hellhole. I can't live like this." he thought to himself as he pulled the 'clothes' given to him. He was still hard, his dick peeking out. His backside was completely bare, and the strapped was pushing hard against his plug. 

He took a deep breath and joined Harry on the gate of Midas. He was fascinated with the life of midas when he was Harry's second in command. He always thought it would be like to live a life of midas. Oh how fast the shit changes, he is living in midas but not how he has imagined it.

"Welcome to Midas, Pet." Harry said as he opened the door for the building and Turned on the vibrator. He gasped and clutched Harry's arm to balance himself. To his surprise Harry held his waist and steady him and moved them towards their En suite.

The room was crowded, every pet and Midas was staring at them. There were a total of 12 members of Midas council, each one handling a line of work. If one was the leader of pet ring, one would handle engineering. Harry was on top of them all. He was their boss. He deals with everything under their elders' command.

Louis hung his head low due to all the whispers and the buzzing in his ass. He knew Harry was doing it to show his dominance, he was showing off the fact that Louis was his Sub. His property and if anyone tried to mess with him they could Say goodbye to their profession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back again,, :D  
> Glad you enjoyed it *wink* *wink*  
> This chapter is highly inspired by "Ai no Kusabi"
> 
> Do you wNt me to continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry, i know some of you are waiting for my other update. Im writing that one too, that story is my baby and need so much of attention.
> 
> Now, about this one. If you guys are interested in the idea let me know. I had a thought for the story and i wrote it down. Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
